


there you are (you're there with open arms)

by curseofmen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Post-Order 66, Reunions, They love each other so much, and they should've reunited, i will die on this hill, they reunite on tatooine bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmen/pseuds/curseofmen
Summary: "You're alive," Ahsoka cries. And he's holding her head with one hand, pressing her head into the crook of his neck."I'm here, dear one," Obi-Wan whispers. And she can't believe that Obi-Wan is here. And he is alive and breathing and he is holding her. "I'm here."[or: Ahsoka and Obi-Wan find each other again after the world has fallen to pieces]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 26
Kudos: 281





	there you are (you're there with open arms)

**Author's Note:**

> since i can't deal with canon being canon i wrote a short drabble where ahsoka and obi-wan reunite on tatooine after order 66, i cried while writing this

Bail sent her here. He sent her to Tatooine where there's nothing but pain and ghosts for her. But he said it had been important, had told her _"You can't tell anyone where you going, you can't tell anyone you're going at all. No one can see you and if necessary you have to die protecting the fact that I sent you there in the first place."_ so how could she refuse? Bail wouldn't make her do this if it weren't with good reason and therefore she is going to do it. She is Ahsoka Tano and the ghosts of her past can't break her. (Maybe they already have) 

She doesn't know what she's supposed to look for on Tatooine but Bail told her the less she knew beforehand the safer it would be. Ahsoka remembers the warmth of his hand on her shoulder when he looked at her with warm eyes and told her that she would know once she'd find what she came for. Ahsoka draws the hood of her robe deeper into her face. It hasn't been too long since the Republic has fallen, she's still wearing the same robe she wore when Rex and she had to bury Jesse and the rest of the 332nd. She had been on Naboo for Padmé's funeral and she cried and cried until there were no tears left in her body. Anakin didn't get a funeral—Obi-Wan didn't get a funeral. None of them got a funeral. She may have left the Order but they still were her family and now all of them are gone. Anakin and Obi-Wan ripped away from her like it was nothing.

She feels like crying all over again while wandering through the desert of Tatooine. Maybe the sand can soak up her infinite tears. Ahsoka landed on Tatooine, abandoned her ship somewhere in the Dune Sea because this is the only thing Bail told her. The Dune Sea will bring her hope, but all she feels is despair, every second feels like a reminder of Anakin and the fact that she wasn't with him when it happened. He was on Coruscant and she somewhere in hyperspace and he had _died._ She survived but at what cost? Almost everyone she's ever loved is gone—has been taken from her so very violently. 

Ahsoka doesn't really know where she's going. The Force is leading her somewhere though. She can feel it tugging and pulling her southwest. So, she keeps wandering and wandering, following the tugging of the Force. It almost reminds her of the Force bond she shared with Anakin, before it broke. (And maybe broke some part of her as well)

Her feet hurt when the evening arises on Tatooine and the two suns start to set on the horizon. This was a stupid idea, she thinks. Damn Bail and the riddles he speaks in. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. 

◇

The suns are almost gone when Ahsoka ends up in front of a little hut in the middle of nowhere. The tugging is gone. She lifts her head and draws the hood off of her head. There's _something_ here. Ahsoka stumbles when she takes her next step and doesn't even make it to the door before it swings open. There's a person stepping out of the door. Ahsoka hears her sharp intake of a breath, feels how her lungs violently collapse when a sob shakes her whole body. Tears blind her vision when she takes the last steps her body allows her to take before she flings herself at _him._ Strong arms wrap themselves around her and she sobs.

"You're alive," Ahsoka cries. And he's holding her head with one hand, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. 

"I'm here, dear one," Obi-Wan whispers. And she can't _believe_ that Obi-Wan is here. And he is alive and breathing and he is holding her. "I'm here."

Another sob wrecks her body, maybe it's a laugh too, when she pulls away to look at him. Obi-Wan is still holding her and if it weren't for his arms Ahsoka isn't sure she'd believe that he's truly alive. "I thought you were dead." 

Obi-Wan still looks the same from the last time where she saw him. Argued with him. The grey hairs at his temple have become more. And his eyes are sadder, still warm, but now they hold an infinity of loss and grief in them. 

Obi-Wan wipes the tears off her cheeks. "I could've said the same thing for you, little one." He looks at her. "Maybe not that little anymore." And Ahsoka just—crumbles to her knees and Obi-Wan sinks into the embrace of the sand with her. 

"Did Bail send you here?" he asks and Ahsoka nods. She rubs a hand through her face. "He didn't tell me anything," she mutters, "just said that I had to come here. I missed you so much."

Ahsoka wraps her arms around Obi-Wan's waist again and buries her head in his chest, while he rubs soothing circles into her shoulder blades. 

"There is a lot I have to tell you, Ahsoka," he whispers. His voice cracks a little. When she looks up his blue eyes have become a sea—just like her own. 

"About Anakin?", she hears herself ask quietly. It's barely more than the wind can carry. 

"Yes, about him too," Obi-Wan says, his voice so unimaginably small. And in the way he leans his forehead against hers, tells her enough. Tells her that there is something broken in Obi-Wan, just as there is in her, that no time will be able to mend whole again. For the moment, though—it's enough. It's enough to hook her chin over his shoulder and shed more tears when Obi-Wan presses a kiss to her temple and hugs her tighter like he's never letting go of her again. 

"I missed you so much, Master Obi-Wan," she whispers and they both know she means so much more than that.

"I missed you as well, Padawan mine." 

And it's enough for now—just to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been cross posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIyIas) i also post sad stuff with pictures attached to them there or you can find me on [tumblr](https://curse-of-men.tumblr.com/)


End file.
